Inuyasha Meets the Ruler of Hell
by Korilassical
Summary: Three girls from a different realm are experimetning with a potion. The experiment goes wrong and they a hurled into Feudal Japan. Inuyasha and co. suspect them and dont trust them. Then a turn of events fall in whose favor? Read and Review. Ch 5, now up!
1. Chapter 1

This is a NEW version of "A Strange Girl." There are MAJOR differences with this story and the other one. There are three girls not one. And the title has changed. The old one was….well….I couldn't continue it. I'm sorry to all those people who liked it. Well here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. Jasmine and Kori are mine. Tempest and Shady belong to my friends. Take any of them and I will hunt you down and you think about how I will hurt you.

* * *

somewhere in the eight realms

A girl walked through a portal to her school. As she walked to her house she transformed into her human form. She wore a blue flare sleeve top and blue jeans. As she walked into her dorm room her pet cat, named Kori, ran to her. A voice called from the other room.

"Hey Jasmine, guess what! We passed for the year!" her roommate said coming into the living room. Kori ran over to her. That cat was a weird cat. For instance it was violet. Another thing was that it had a strange marking on it's head.

"Shady. We ALWAYS pass. Where's Tempest?" Jasmine asked walking over to the couch. There was a loud noise from the room on the far left. "I think I got my answer."

Jasmine and Shady both came into Tempest's room with caution. "Yo, you ok?" they asked.

Tempest looked at them. "Guess what. I'm not going with you to Earth. I have to visit my parents. Great. A whole year of planning and I can't go!" she yelled throwing another energy ball at a very expensive crystal vase.

"Ooh girl, calm down. We can arrange a way fro you to come anyways," Jasmine supposed looking at her friend. They all sat on Tempest's bed and though of solutions to their problem.

* * *

a/n: I'm going to skip ahead now. Sorry if it confuses you. Three people are writing this story though. I am not going to give a description of Inuyasha and co. since I'm writing this at 2am.

* * *

Three weeks later

Shady, Jasmine, and Tempest are in their school's lab. They are still trying to fix Tempest's problem.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Tempest asked. She gave Jasmine a vial filled with red liquid.

"No. What choice do we have? Unless you want to see your mommy and daddy again," Shady sneered.

"Shut up both of you. I cant concentrate. And if this potion goes wrong who know what will happen," Jasmine snapped at them. She added a drop of the red liquid to the whole thing.

The room turned a blood red color and a huge portal opened in the middle of the room. It began to take air from the room, sucking up anything close to it. The girls were pulled into the vortex along with some ingredients. The vortex took them to Earth, like they had wanted, but not where they wanted to be.

* * *

Feudal Japan

The vortex opened in an area where there was a powerful miasma and demonic power. It threw the girls and their ingredients to the ground. Tempest got up and looked around.

"where are we?" she asked. Jasmine and Shady sat up looked at her. "well we sure aren't in the Blue fountain campus." they told her.

After getting over the shock of the vortex the girls looked for the scattered potion ingredients. They then gathered the ingredients and in circle around them. There was a long silence.

"Should we try to create a way back?" asked Shady, breaking the silence. Her friends looked at her.

"cauldron. We need one. Where will we find one?" Tempest inquired. She opened a bottle of the red liquid that she gave Jasmine earlier. None of the girls knew this, but a toxic fume came from the liquid which alerted demons nearby.

Inuyasha and co.'s POV

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He looked at the sky above them. 'something's not right. What's that smell?' he thought as a toxic scent came to them. He and everyone else stopped walking.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She then felt a rise in the demonic aura from the other side of the trees. "Did you guys feel that?"

"If you mean the rise in the demonic aura then yes we did," the monk said. "Look there!" He pointed his staff to the sky where demons were flying across it.

"Something's up. I'm going to go check it out. Miroku stay here and protect Kagome and Sango," Inuyasha said running through the trees.

the girls POV

"Way to go Tempest," Jasmine said dodging a demon. She then transformed to her fairy form. She wore a one shoulder top and a black skirt with pencil point heels. There were few differences in her appearance. She had a jewel on her forehead and wings on her back.

"Well if I knew this was gonna happen do you think I would have opened it!" Tempest yelled at Jasmine. Her aqua hair and eyes turned blood red as she unleashed flames from her hands.

"Can we please try to not fight each other!" Shady screamed at both of them. She had no change in her appearance or anything. As demons came at her she said spells and vanquished them.

A/n: sorry to cut in once again but we are going to skip once more.

After a while Jasmine, Tempest, and Shady's powers began to run low and the demons kept on coming.

"We cant keep this up much longer!" Jasmine said landing on the ground. She took off her ring and threw it in the air. It turned into a silver scepter. She caught the scepter and killed the demon about to attack her.

"You think!" Shady yelled at her. She had run out of spells and was vulnerable to an attack. A demon came at her with its fangs barred.

"Shady!" Tempest said trying to get to her friend. The distance between them made it impossible to get to her in time.

Jasmine was surrounded by demons in the air. "I cant get to her!" she yelled to Tempest.

* * *

A/N: This has been the longest firwst chapter i have ever written. I hope you like how this one turns out. read and review 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As I have said before, Inuyasha is not mine. However, this story, Jasmine, and Kori belong to me. Shady and Tempest belong two of my friends. Take them and I will hunt you down and….you think out how I'll hurt you. enjoy my story.

If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. I am writing this in a very low attention span. Also if this chapter is boring, I know. I didn't even know how I should type the beginning.

Chapter two

Shady closed her eyes expecting a pain in her arm as the demon neared her. But the pain never came. Instead, a voice shouted, "wind scar!" and an attack came that destroyed the demons.

Jasmine quickly put up her diamond shield and flew over to Tempest, protecting them from the deadly attack. Dust rose from where the attack hit and when it cleared there was a man standing in it. "Who are you?" he asked angrily. "Why did you disturb this place?"

Jasmine flew over to Shady, making sure her friend was alright. Tempest, however, replied, "I'm Tempest, she's Jasmine, and she's Shady," pointing to each of them. "We didn't purposely disturb this place. And who are you?" she asked rudely. She look notice of his ears. "Are your ears real?"

"Likely story. I'm Inuyasha and my ears are real," Inuyasha replied as rudely as Tempest. He looked at their clothes and realized that they maybe from Kagome's time. _'What are they? One has wings but she's not a demon, and the other two are just weird. Their not even from here'_ he thought.

A voice from behind Inuyasha said, "Sit boy. Do you always have to be rude!" A girl approached them followed by a man and another woman. Jasmine, Tempest, and Shady watched as Inuyasha fell to the ground, his face hitting the dirt, and heard his muffled cursing. The girl walked up to the girls and said, "Hi I'm Kagome. This is Sango and Miroku." she referred to the man and woman behind her.

"I'm Jasmine, that's Shady and that one over there is Tempest," Jasmine said. She transformed back into her human form. Tempest calmed down for her hair to turn back to aqua. "I'm a fairy, Tempest is a fire elementalist and Shady's a ninja/witch. Not much help though…." she muttered the last part.

Inuyasha finally got up and jumped on to a tree branch. '_they smell weird.'_ he thought.

(Naraku's castle)

A man in a baboon pelt watched the IY group and the girls through a mirror held by a girl dressed in all white. "Interesting. A fairy, elementalist and a ninja witch….they could be useful…." he said to himself. "Maybe I should put a watch on them….maybe even get them to help me…." he chuckled at his own evil thoughts. He decided to send his hell wasps to watch them.

(back to the group)

"So you all are from another realm? That's hard to believe," Sango said. Jasmine, Tempest, and Shady just finished telling them their story.

"I don't believe it one bit. There aren't any other realms but heaven and hell." Inuyasha said as ignorant as ever.

"Well of course you would think that. Earth's magical beings died out long ago and nothing but demons remained. Earth became isolated from the rest of the realms," Tempest said angrily.

"Diamond case…." Jasmine whispered and a case made of diamonds surrounded Tempest. "You really did have a hot temper Tempest. Learn to control it," Jasmine snapped.

Inuyasha's nose picked up Naraku's scent as they were bickering. He looked around an saw a few of Naraku's poisonous insects hiding in a tree. _'….I knew it! They work for Naraku. Their story is a lie created by him. Damn them.'_

And now I shall end this here because I have no more ideas left. Sorry for the shortness. 650 words isn't so bad….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As I have said before, Inuyasha is not mine. However, this story, Jasmine, and Kori belong to me. Shady and Tempest belong two of my friends. Take them and I will hunt you down and….you think out how I'll hurt you. enjoy my story.

If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. I am writing this in a very low attention span. Also if this chapter is boring, I know and I'm VERY sorry for that.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked turning to him. He looked at her then glared at Jasmine and the other two. "Them. They work for Naraku." he said.

"Who?" The girls asked in unison.

"Cut the crap I know you're lying. Why else would Naraku's wasps be here!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Where are they? I don't see any of them." Miroku said.

Inuyasha glared at him and then pointed to the wasp he saw in a tree. "There. I think that they should lead us to Naraku. Don't you?"

All of them looked to where Inuyasha was pointing. There was a wasp there and then more came to it. Jasmine was a little scared. She hates bugs. "Ok those things look weird. Very weird." she said.

"Oh shut up. Tell us where Naraku is and we wont kill you." Inuyasha said. This got Kagome mad.

"SIT BOY! Just because they aren't from around here doesn't mean they're lying! Get a grip!" she yelled in his dirt ridden face.

"Well then YOU explain why those wasps are here!" Inuyasha yelled back. As they continued their bickering, the wasps started to fly back to their master's castle. Miroku and Sango noticed this and tried to tell Inuyasha.

Inuyasha however, continued to yell at Kagome and Jasmine. "They work for Naraku!"

"Who the hell is Naraku!" Jasmine yelled at him. She was getting a real bad headache now. Noise intolerance wasn't one of her best aspects.

Inuyasha just "feh"ed and realized that most of the wasps were gone. "Damn you!" he said to Jasmine and ran off in the direction most of them were flying. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed him on Kirara. Kagome turned to Jasmine and said, "would you like to come with us?"

"like we're gonna go somewhere with a person who blames us for something we don't even know about." Tempest said angrily from the case. Kagome shrugged and rode her bike after her friends. Now it was just Shady, Tempest, and Jasmine left.

Shady was just messing around with her small dagger, juggling it and such; Jasmine's aura was clearly visible to anyone now, it always showed when she was angry; Tempest was getting VERY annoyed at Jasmine for not letting her out of the case.

:Naraku's castle:

As Naraku sat chuckling at the scene that happened he looked through the mirror at all three of them. His chuckling ceased immediately. "That girl….Jasmine, she has great power. She maybe more powerful than the Shikon Jewel. Hmm….Kohaku, come here." he said.

A young boy about the age of 13, came forth from the shadows. He had a blank expression on his face, as if he was brainwashed.

"Bring those girls here now." Naraku commanded. Kohaku nodded and left. An evil smiled formed on Naraku's face as he thought of the evil he could do with Jasmine's powers.

:Back at the clearing:

Jasmine finally let Tempest out of her diamond case. Tempest was ready to burn Jasmine.

"You know you could just freeze me, Instead of enclosing me in that case. Its very annoying," Tempest said.

"shut up and help us with the potion, Tempest." Shady snapped. "And can't you tell Jasmine's in a bad mood?"

Tempest muttered under her breath, "and I'm not."

"you really shouldn't mutter, Tempest, because I can understand every word you're saying," Jasmine said looking at her.

Well I think I should end it here for now. I'm just bored and tired. 665 words isn't so bad.

Read & review


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, its characters and the plot. I just manipulate it to my liking. I do, however, own Jasmine, her dragon, staff, and powers. Take any of those and I shall maul you. The same goes with Shady and Tempest. They belong to my friends. Any character stealing and it's your funeral.

-twitch- I LIVE!

-insert shifty eyes here-

Well anyways:

I've not been updating due to a MAJOR writer's block case. I have been thinking of updating, but I haven't had time to update. My school had a Christmas concert on Tuesday. They found about ten bats in the auditorium and so we had to move the concert to the cafeteria. You know how hard that is! And you have the Wild Cat Chorus, Women's chorus, and concert chorus along with about 70-100 adults in the entire room. Do you know how confusing that is:gonk:

So yeah. I may/may not include a short little story with some friends from my guild on another website. That is, if the website gets back on soon.

And NOW: Ze next chapter.

* * *

Previously: 

"you really shouldn't mutter, Tempest, because I can understand every word you're saying," Jasmine said looking at her.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, what ever." Tempest looked at the ingredients. "wait a minute. Where's the bile?" 

"You lost the bile!"

"No you did."

"Damn it Tempest! Now what are we going to do!"

Shady started at both of them. "And you two call yourselves best friends." she shook her head. "If you will stop arguing you will realize we have another person in our midst."

The girls looked over in the direction Shady was pointing at. There was a boy standing in a ninja outfit. The blank express he had earlier at Naraku's castle had disappeared and was now the one of a suspicious person. "Who are you and what are you doing in these lands?" he questioned.

Jasmine and Tempest raised an eyebrow. "Is that anyway to talk to people who are older than you?" they asked at the same time.

Shady rolled her eyes and said, "I'm Shady, Jasmine is the idiot with the pink shirt and Tempest is the other one, and who might you be?"

"…" Kohaku stared them. "come with me. It isn't safe here."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Might as well trust a local." Jasmine said. They began to follow him after gathering the potion ingredients.

* * *

Naraku's Castle 

"Excellent. My plan is working. Now all Kagura needs to do is get that mortal girl that travel with Sesshomaru and my plan can be fully executed." Naraku said as he watched through Kanna's mirror.

* * *

The forest by the Castle

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Shady asked. "I'm tired…" she complained. 

Jasmine stared at her. "You get tired easily." Jasmine summoned her dragon and had it carry Shady and Tempest, while she flew.

Kohaku cleared some of the underbrush and the castle loomed into sight.

"Ah! We here… right?" Shady asked.

"Yes we are. My master is expecting you three." Kohaku said shortly.

"Greeeeaaat…." Jasmine exaggerated the word.

They entered the castle through the main gate. The courtyard had a variety of things found in a castle courtyard. Flowers, gardeners, and peasants. However, the girls had an eerie feeling that it was an illusion. Something just didn't seem right. The front double doors opened as they approached. The inside of the castle was brilliantly lit with torches on either side of the room they were in. There was a door on the far end of the room. Kohaku motioned them to go through.

"My master is waiting for you trough there." he said and left.

The girls looked at each other.

"You go first Tempest." Shady said.

"Scared?" Tempest asked.

"No."

"Then go first."

"Are you scared to go first?"

"Not at all."

"Then YOU go."

"Enough both of you. I'll go if it makes you shut up." Jasmine said opening the door. The room was empty. There were four mats on the floor. "Come on you lazy turkens."

They sat on the mats waiting for who ever was supposed to be meeting them.

* * *

Naraku

* * *

Naraku grinned evilly. Kagura had returned a few moments ago with Rin and Kohaku had brought the girls. Now all that was needed was for the Inuyasha gang and Sesshomaru to fall for the trap. He entered the room smiling a 'peasant' smile. 

"Greetings…" he said.

* * *

I am done writing. DEAL WITH IT. 

-shifty eyes-

Read and Review or I shall attack you with an elemental staff!


	5. Chapter 5

Three Strange Girls-Chapter 5

Ok so a two year break is like…wow, but I had other stuff to do…mostly Gaia related.

Anyways here's the new chapter it may/may not be longer than the others.

* * *

Previously:

"Greetings…" he said.

* * *

The four girls stared at him. Rin was afraid to be in a room full of strangers. Especially ones who wore strange clothes and looked funny. Jasmine and the others, however, were trying not to laugh at this clown who was talking to them.

Naraku realized this and glared at them, making the girls stopping with the internal laughter. His expression loosened slightly and he said, "I have a task for you three. I want you," he pointed to Jasmine, "to return this girl to her lord." he was referring to Rin.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at this. "You want me to baby-sit and/or deliver a child to someone? What's my profit?"

Naraku's temper was aroused by now. However, he kept a calm demeanor. "If I could finish I'll get to that." He replied. "Now you two, I want you to join a band of demon slayer like people. The leader of the group is Inuyasha. Find out any information about their activities and report it to me." He signaled Kohaku to take Rin out of the room. He did as he was told and took Rin into the other room. Naraku smirked, turning back to Jasmine, he said, "The person you are going to give her back to is a very heartless demon. I want you to find a way to bring him here."

"Once again. Unless I know our profits we're not doing anything for you." Jasmine said, Shady and Tempest nodding in agreement.

Naraku closed his red eyes. "Currently you're goal is to find a way to your own era and realm correct? I can concoct a mixture that will allow you to travel dimensions but I will require the Shikon Jewel to do so. These people whom you are going to be around know the where about of the remaining shards and wish to use it for evil. If you can get me the rest of the shards, I will grant your wish to return to your realm."

Jasmine pondered this over momentarily. She didn't trust this idiot much, but what choice did she have? Tempest, Shady and herself wanted to get home as fast as they could. After a few more pondering moments, she sighed and said, "Deal."

Naraku smiled. "You may go now."

The girls got up and left the room. Jasmine walked in to the room where Rin was being kept. She took Rin's hand gently, so as not to scare the child, and led her out of the room. Shady and Tempest were outside when Jasmine appeared with Rin. "I think we should meet every now and then…I mean we have different assignments but that doesn't mean we can't still be best friends." Shady said.

Jasmine smirked. "Just keep your cell on." She then walked into one direction of the forest path that surrounded the castle. 'The future ruler of hell baby-sitting…sad day indeed..' Jasmine thought.

* * *

Shady smirked at Jasmine comment and watched as one of her closest friends departed. She and Tempest took the other path, with Shady scrying for Inuyasha. When she got a lock on the direction he was in, she put the crystal up and both of the girls silently flew to the direction.

* * *

Naraku watched as the girls parted. One of his most elaborate schemes was about to unfold, and he didn't even have to lift a finger. He examined the bottle of the bile that he'd taken when the girls had arrived. It was a blood-red color. He walked out to the back of the castle. Opening the small tube he poured the contents on to the ground. Now, even if the girls wanted to return to their realm, they couldn't.

* * *

Well now. I think this'll wrap it up for this chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha Meets the Devil's Incarnate- Chapter 6

* * *

Previously:

* * *

Naraku watched as the girls parted. One of his most elaborate schemes was about to unfold, and he didn't even have to lift a finger. He examined the bottle of the bile that he'd taken when the girls had arrived. It was a blood-red color. He walked out to the back of the castle. Opening the small tube he poured the contents on to the ground. Now, even if the girls wanted to return to their realm, they couldn't.

* * *

Jasmine and Rin were flying on her dragon. Jasmine was able to get Rin to talk for a little bit when she mentioned her dragon. Other than that she was fairly quiet. Jasmine sensed that this was unusual for her through Rin's aura. "So where do you think this…Sesshomaru is at?" Jasmine asked.

"Master Jaken and I were in a clearing with Ah'Un, when Kohaku came. Lord Sesshomaru had left to go somewhere." she said. "The forest he left us in is below us right now."

"Why do you call him 'Lord'" Jasmine asked as Jasmine screened the ground for clearings. Rin didn't answer. When she finally found a clearing, she saw that there was a two-headed dragon and apparently a stick pacing around. As he dragon descended, Jasmine saw that it wasn't actually a stick, rather just a toad-like creature holding a wooden staff with two heads on it. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at this. As her dragon landed the toad thing looked at her and then at Rin.

"Rin!" it screamed, "Where have you been?! I've been so worried, had Lord Sesshomaru arrived after you disappeared!"

Jasmine smirked. She whispered in Rin's ear, "Is he always like this?" Rin nodded. As Rin jumped off the dragon, Jaken came running to her. He began to berate and yell at her. Jasmine merely raised an eyebrow and silently listened until she was semi-acknowledged.

"And what's worse is that you were with a total stranger! Do you want Lord Sesshomaru to think that I'm irresponsible?!" he yelled.

That was when Jasmine piped up. "Technically you are. If you were responsible then you wouldn't have allowed Rin to wander off and that resulted in my helping her get back here," she said watching his little green face turn a reddish color.

"You wench! I wasn't speaking to you! You are very disrespectful!" he yelled at her. Jasmine smirked.

"You expect me to respect a toad? Oh excuse me, a demon toad." She said. "Please I bet the next thing you do will result in someone getting hurt."

Jaken glared at Jasmine. As he was about to speak a new voice entered the conversation.  
"Jaken…she does have a point."

* * *

Shortshortshort!

I know.

R & R

Or Go die in a hole.


End file.
